MGT3K ep 6 the Bet
by Agent BM
Summary: This episode is dedicated to my biggest fan, and close friend on this site, a special girl i know who's name is Lexboss
1. theme song

**MGT3K ep 6 the Bet**

**I don't own TAWOG**

In the not too distant future…somewhere in time and space

Nicole Watterson and her family are caught in a nasty place

They try to survive the wrath of Pearl

Just an evil gal who wants to rule the world

From her castle below she sets her sights above, just to torture all the captives on the satellite of love

"GET US DOWN"

I'll send her cheesy cartoons, the worst I can find

Lalala

She'll have to sit and watch them all, and I'll monitor her mind

Lalala

Now remember Nicole can't control where the movies begin or end

Lalala

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Jeff

Richard

Nicole

"And today we have a very special guest star" said the family

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Lalala

Just repeat to yourselves it's just a show, I should really just relax

For mystery gumball theater 3000


	2. Lex and lsd tests

CH. 2

Onboard the Sol one morning, the teleporter on the bridge that the family used to get food turned on

"Teleportation in 3, 2, teleporting now"

The machine popped out a 19 year old pink cat wearing a black shirt and a blue skirt. She screamed as she got teleported into the small tube

"This thing looks so much bigger on TV" said the cat

The family went into the bridge and the cat screamed "Oh my god, it's really you guys"

"Who are you? And how'd you get in here?" asked Nicole

"Oh sorry, I'm Lexboss, your biggest fan, I've been sending you all the letters" said the cat

"Lexboss" cheered the family before giving her a group hug

"Please, call me Lex" said Lex

"How'd you get here?" asked Gumball

"I borrowed an invention from a friend and teleported myself here to say hi, and I have to say your teleporter looks bigger on TV than it does here" said Lex

"That's why we haven't used it to go home" said Anais

"I'm here to see a cartoon with you guys" said lex

"Well we don't really know when the next one is to tell you the truth" said Nicole

The video phone rang

"I got it" said Lex hitting a button

Pearl appeared on the screen with Brain man and chip in the back playing guitars and wearing 60's clothes

"Hello Wattersons, Lex, the gov't has asked me to do some secret LSD tests on your kids. Okay the gov'ts not really involved they're just my own secret tests. Brain man sent up some equipment and I'd like you to set them up" said Pearl

"They're all set pearl" said Richard

"Now I'm not going to tell you how the test will work. Who wants chocolate? Hey brain man" said Pearl

Brain man sent a plate of different chocolate bars up to the ship

"Now to add the effect, Chip and brain man have set up their own garage band playing all the hip music kids are listening to these days. You may begin" said Pearl

Brain man and chip began playing awful 60's type music on their guitars and were enjoying themselves too much

"Mmm, nutty, gooey center, I like it" said Gumball eating his chocolate

"Let's see what happens" said Lex pushing a button

Everything gumball saw was awful and disfigured, he screamed

"Oh gumball what a nightmare, are you alright?" asked Darwin

"I'm not sure" said Gumball shaking

"These chocolates can't be that bad" said Lex grabbing a bar and tasting nothing wrong with it

Nicole turned the switch on Anais and she saw everything in black and white

"Everything feels so weird" said Anais nervously

"Let's try you Darwin" said Richard

"Oh no, Lex, your bar was a Hershey's, now it's a snickers bar, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP" shouted Darwin

"Oh great, you traumatized my kids, you happy now Pearl?" asked Nicole angrily

On Earth Brain man was burning his guitar and trying to make it rise while Chip was roasting marshmallows over it

"I am happy, Fish misidentifies candy bar" said Pearl writing something on a clip board "Now your experiment today will be the Bet, we have a word for this in the scientific business, crap" said Pearl

Darwin was laughing because now he saw everyone as clowns

"Darwin, you're seeing us as clowns" said Lex

"You mean you're not clowns?" asked Darwin

The alarms went off

"We have movie sign" shouted everyone


	3. experiment pt 1

Ch. 3

**Hi everyone, agent here. Sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do with this series, but I've been very busy this weekend. I finally made a friend who wants to hang out with me because she wants to, not because she's forced to or something like that. We've been hanging out at Disney since Friday. She's currently in Texas and won't be moving here to Florida for a few weeks so now I have some free time. I present to you the 3****rd**** chapter of TAWOG's popular fanfiction series**

**The family and Lex walked into the theater**

The Bet

_[Gumball is standing in the playground. Darwin is in Gumball's mouth]_

**Darwin**: I still maintain that you wouldn't be able to beat dad in a eating contest.

"**Me too" said Lex**

_[Gumball sucks Darwin more into his mouth]_

**Darwin**: Okay, okay, you win. LET ME OUT!

_[Gumball spits him out]_

**Gumball**: Your turn. I bet you can't kiss your own tail.

"**Me neither" said Richard**

**Darwin**: Challenge accepted.

_[Darwin stretches himself out and desperately tries to reach his own tail]_

"**I've seen weird things before but not that weird" said Lex**

**Gumball**: _[Laughing]_ Ha ha ha, dude. You look like a wiener with a botched facelift!

_[Darwin looks down at the ground in defeat]_

**Gumball**: Ok, you lost. You're my slave for the day!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Darwin**

**Darwin**: _[Outraged]_ WHAT? No way, man, double or quits! I bet you can't pluck that flower triplets and carry it across the playground.

**Gumball**: Mmm hmm...

_[Gumball plucks the flower with his butt, carries it across the playground, and lets it drop to the ground at the other side]_

"**You win this round" said Nicole**

**Darwin**: _[Panics]_ WAIT, NO! Errrr... I bet I can jump through my own leg!

"**That's not even possible" said Anais**

_[Darwin grabs his leg and tries to jump through it. He ends up faceplanting, giving himself a black eye and a few scratches]_

**Darwin**: Triple or quits!

_[He tries again and faceplants. His face is even more messed up]_

**Darwin**: Quadruple or quits!

_[He tries yet again and faceplants. His face is pressed into his head]_

"Had enough fun yet?" asked Lex

**Darwin**: What's the next duple after that?

**Bobert**: Quintuple. Why are you repeatedly jumping on your face?

"**Yes Darwin why?" asked Nicole sarcastically**

_[Darwin kicks himself in the back of his head, making his face pop back out]_

**Darwin**: Because it's fun!

"**No it wasn't" said Darwin**

**Bobert**: Define 'fun'.

**Gumball**: Oh, you know, like hanging out with friends, gawking at girls, and playing games like this one!

**Bobert**: Computing friends, girls, games. _[Saddened]_ Results: zero.

"**Poor Bobert" said Lex**

_[Gumball and Darwin look at each other and gasp and cries]_

**Bobert**: Can I join your game?

"**Sure, but if we win we get daisyland tickets" said Anais**

**Gumball**: Of course you can. _[Hugs Bobert]_ Ok, we're playing bets, and the loser is the winner's servant for 24 hours!

**Bobert**: But your chances of beating a robotic unit in any task is 0.000001%

"**Yeah don't care" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: Really? Well, I bet you can't say the alphabet faster than me!

**Bobert**: Challenge accepted. _[fast robotic voice]_ Abcdefghijklmnopqr

**Gumball**: The alphabet.

**Bobert**: Recomputing question. Trick detected. Failure acknowledged. _[Looks at the ground in defeat]_

**Gumball**: Sorry man, you lose!

**Bobert**: Switching hard-drive to slave mode.

_[Bobert briefly turns off and on again. His pupils dilate massively, and his voice becomes monotonous]_

**Bobert**: Awaiting command.

**Gumball**: _[To Darwin]_ Dude, we have our own super hi-tech robot for 24 hours!

"**We should use this power for good" said Darwin**

**Darwin**: We can use his power for the good of mankind!

**Gumball**: We can save dolphins!

**Darwin**: Stop global warming!

**Gumball**: and bring peace to the world!

**Darwin**: There's so much good we can do!

_[Scene cuts to Bobert releasing a jet of flame from his behind in the sick bay]_

"**That doesn't look like any of the stuff you guys said" said Lex**

"**It's fun isn't it?" asked Gumball**

"**Okay you're right" said Lex**

**Bobert**: Do you have anything for this?

**School Nurse**: Well, I'm not a mechanic, but how long has this been going on?

**Bobert**: Ever since I fell in love with your mom.

**Everyone laughs**

_[Gumball and Darwin are watching from the door]_

**Darwin**: I thought you wanted to do good for mankind?

**Gumball**: Yeah, but this is more fun. _[To Bobert]_ Now make out with the defibrillator!

_[Bobert who is off scene,grabs the defibrillator]_

**School Nurse**: Oh no, what are you doing?!

_[Principal Brown walks past the door, then looks at Bobert in shock]_

**Principal Brown**: What the..? Watterson!

"**Not good for you two" said Lex**


	4. experiment pt 2 and awful fanmail

Ch. 4

Gumball: This is a violation of the first amendment!

Principal Brown: Preventing you from breaking medical equipment and making jokes about the Nurse`s mother. Is not a violation of your freedom of speech as punishment. You will mow the stadium field during your lunch break. Now get out of here

Gumball: I wish that guy would just get lost

"**Me too" said Darwin**

[Ding!]

Bobert: I wish that guy would just get lost

[Animals howling, Chirping]

Principal Brown: [Gasps] Where am I?

"**You're in a magical land full of rainbows and unicorns of course" said Lex**

**The family laughed at that comment**

"**Good one Lex" said Gumball**

"**Thanks" said Lex**

Gumball: Bobert, A bit more on the left

Darwin: I don`t think that`s right

Gumball: I know Principal Brown has no sense of humor, Man

"**So true, remember that one time when we-**

"**Don't bring that up" said Gumball**

Darwin: I`m talking about the way you treat bobert

Gumball: Well, I`m sorry. But he`s the one who asked to play. careful with those edges, Dude! Besides, I didn`t make the rules

Darwin: Uh, Yeah. You did you know Bobert`s not normal. His life is so sad we should help him

Gumball: Sure, Whatever

Bobert: Task complete

Gumball: A bit more hair on the horse's tail….Perfect

Darwin: Bobert, We`re going to find you a girlfriend

Gumball: What? Why?

Darwin: Because his life is pathetic and he needs some love. Now walk up to Tina. She desperate, and you are available?

"**I have a bad feeling about this" said Anais**

Bobert: But I don`t know how to talk to girls

Gumball: And He`s Probably not gonna appreciate switching out of slave mode to find he`s married to some jurassic meat sack what am I talking about? This is funniest idea ever

"**It sure is" said Richard**

Bobert: Hey, Babe girl

[Growls]

This might come as a shock

Darwin: But I can see there`s an energy inside you

Bobert: But I can see there`s an energy inside you

Darwin: In fact, If we got

Bobert: Together, Sparks would fly

Darwin: It would be

Bobert: Electric

Tina: Whoa no one`s ever spoken to me with such poetry before

Darwin: I`m...

Gumball: Not talking to you

Bobert: I`m talking to the fuse box

"**That would've been good to know" said Nicole**

[Growls]

Gumball: I`m sorry I just couldn`t help it. They kept talking about all that electric stuff. And the fuse box was there

[Roars]

[Clanging]

[Sotp Laughing]

Everyone leaves for intermission

(the bridge)

"Hello everyone, it's time for fan mail" said Lex

"Our first letter is from Damntohell29, he writes:

Dear wattersons, i was wondering, why does nicole not believe in Switzerland?" said Gumball

"Well I believe in it now thanks to Anais, let's just say Ms. Simian isn't a great teacher" said Nicole

"Our next letter is from- wait a minute" said Lex as she saw the letters

"What's wrong?" asked Anais

"Oh nothing, just some letters I have to get rid of" said Lex nervously

Nicole grabbed the letters

"Dear Nicole and gumball, from lexboss story the love., why did gumball lick her under the table while Nicole boss was their?

And Richard are u happy for Nicole and gumball being together?

And lex your hot." Said Richard

"Dear gumball, did u enjoy seeing Nicole body in lexboss story? Did u like having sex with her?" asked dear Nicole rember that fanfic with you farting and Darwin is  
obsessed with your panties

Nicole

Darwin wants to have sex with you

family

yeah darwins not being a pervert I read the fanfic  
and I notice Darwin rubbing his privets so that  
means he wants to have sex with you

bm the Nicole and family thing you can  
fill those out Gumball" said Darwin

"dear Nicole whens the wedding with you  
and gumball

because of lexboss story the love :)" shouted Nicole

The entire family looked at Lex

"What have you been writing about us on Earth?" asked Gumball

"My story sounded good at the time. Look im sorry about writing that story, can we just forget the letters and forgive me?" asked Lex disappointed

The family looked at each other and gave lex a hug

"We forgive you, just try and not go to far with that story" said Nicole

"Thanks" said Lex

The alarms went off

"WE HAVE MOVIE SIGN" shouted everyone


	5. rest of episode and new family member

Ch. 5

(Note: some of the script is not like the episode since this script doesn't tell what's happening so work with me here, I get these scripts from a website. And most of you did want this episode so work with me here, this is the best I could do)

Darwin: I can`t believe you did that to Bobert all of this because of your stupid game

Miss Simian: Shh!

"**Like anyone cares" said Lex**

Gumball: Dude, whisper

Darwin: I am Whispering!

Gumball: No,You`re just doing a whispery voice. If anything, It`s louder than normal Look, If you want to make Bobert happy, You treat him like a normal. Not a charity case

Darwin: Go tell that to his head

School Nurse: Well, I patched him up as best I can. but for the last time I'm a nurse, I'm not mechanic

Miss Simian: Well, i'm not a florist or a meteorologist or some kind of freak show owner. But you don't see me complaining, Do you?

"**It kind of looks like you are" said Nicole**

School Nurse: Hmm!

Gumball: Bobert, would you rather have an awesome friend or a patronizing fairy godmother?

Darwin: I'm not a fairy godmother!

"**You sound like one sometimes" said Gumball**

"**No I don't" shouted Darwin**

Miss Simian: Get out of here! Can't you see I'm on my break?

Gumball: Aw. dude, she even more upset than you are she seriously needs to chill out

Bobrert: she seriously needs to chill out

"**You got that right" said Richard**

Gumball: Fetch! Hmm... All right, smarty-pants no arms this time fetch!

Darwin: So, this is treating him like a normal kid, huh?

Gumball: Ah, normal kid who lost his bet fair and square do you think i wouldn't do the same to you? This time, no feet. fetch!

Darwin: I guess you would, but still. this is no way to treat a. uh

Gumball: Go on, say it! a challenged person?

Darwin: no

Gumball: you think you're better than him? it took you five years to learn facial experesions. and there are still some you don't know what's this one?

Darwin: you're making it diffcult on purpose!

"**You're right, I am" said Gumball**

Gumball: don't worry I made this one up, but that's my point Bobert has to learn he's a pretty sharp kid, you know, Don't let the dog get it!

Mr. Small: Ah! Ah! Ah! AAh! Oh! you're lucky I'm a licensed rollerblader,okay? If I hadn't been able to perform a safe roll, you could have lost a friend Blades for life you be careful now

Gumball: This world needs less rollerbladers,man

Mr. Small: AAH! I'm okay!

"**Problem solved" said Lex**

"**It sure is" said Gumball**

"**Are you sure?" asked Nicole**

"**Yes of course I'm sure" said Lex**

Gumball: Hey, Darwin, check this out, Bobert, Divide by zero

Darwin: See, that's the problem here. Any other kid, normal or not, would have some limits, but a robot just doesn't It's unfair to do that to him

Gumball: Why are you so uptight about this? I don't see anyone else having a problem with it

Darwin: That's because no one else is here

Gumball: Huh? Where is everybody?

Rocky: hey, what are you still doing here? school's canceled today there's no teachers

"Yeah why are we still here?" asked Anais

Gumball: No teachers? get out of here

"**Let's go make some trouble" said Gumball**

Rocky: AAH!

**Everyone laughed**

Gumball: Uh, what just happened here?

Bobert: Following command

Gumball: dude, I never asked you to throw him out the window I said "get out of here" what the droid?

Darwin: See? I told you a robot's got no limits or common sense This can only go bad

Gumball: Oh, come on as long as I don't say, "Bobert, Terminate Gumball" or whatever, It's fine

"**You just said that out loud" said Lex**

Darwin: Put an end to it!

Gumball: No Ow! okay Bobert, You don't take orders from anyone now. all right? aah! what the..? What's your problem, man?

Bobert: Following command "Bobert, Terminate Gumball"

"**This feels like that movie I saw last night all of a sudden" said Lex**

Gumball: Oh, yeah uh, delete that from your memory

Bobert: Command denied "Bobert, You don't take orders from anyone now. all right?" commence termination

Darwin: Why am I running? It's you he's trying to terminate

"**Yes Darwin why?" asked Nicole**

Gumball: because you wanted to hear me say I was wrong

Darwin: You know me well, Don't you?

"**He sure does" said Anais**

Gumball: AAh!

Darwin: Wait! I have an idea. Look at what you've done he was all I had

Gumball: Come on, Come on, Come on, take the bait

Miss Simian: I'm sorry Watterson I know this isn't appropriate but I just need to warm up

"**Ms. Simian? What are you doing in here?" asked Darwin**

"**We will never know" said Gumball **

Gumball: AAAAHHH! Get off! Get off! Get off!

Miss Simian: Wait! I'm so cold!(Miss simian catches on fire) Ahh, that's better

"**Are you sure?" asked Richard laughing**

Gumball: Oh, Thank goodness you need help me Bobert's gone crazy

School Nurse: Here you go

Gumball: What's that?

School Nurse: Tech-Support hotline I'm not a mechanic

"**Yes we get the point" said Nicole annoyed**

Gumball: AAH! Thanks!

Technician: Good afternoon, and thank you for calling our Technical Support

Gumball: Yes, Hi, I have a problem...

Technician: To book an appointment with one of our technicians, press one To check on an order...

Gumball: Dagnabbit, you stupid answering machine! if I wanted to talk to...

Technician: No need to be rude, sir If you did this job all day, you too would end up talking like a machine

"**I know I would" said Nicole and Lex at the same time**

Darwin: Watch out!

Gumball: AAH!

Darwin: What are you doing?

Gumball: Getting my change

"**Really? You're getting your money now?" asked Anais**

Darwin: Just get out of here! I'm sorry, Gumball. I can't slow him down any longer my belly's too chafed OOH! Oh, wait never mind he's still going at exactly the same pace

Gumabll: Come on, Come on how do you stop a robot? I thought books were supposed to be useful. Hmm Darwin, I got him!

Darwin: you got me, too

Gumabll: Are you okay?

"**DO I LOOK OKAY?" shouted Darwin**

Darwin: OH, I'm fine. Apart from the fact that none of this would have happened if it wasn't for this stupid game!

Gumball: It's not my fault, he wanted to be treated like a normal kid. So I treated him like one because that's what he is. Aren't you Bobert?

Bobert: Initiating countdown

"**A countdown? For what?" asked Richard**

Gumball: OH, great. He's gonna self-destruct even when I'm right. I'm wrong

Bobert: 10

Gumball: Please tell me that's minutes and not seconds

"**Sadly no" said Nicole**

Darwin: Get me out of here!

Bobert: 9

Bobert: 8

Gumball: Dude, I've got a plan. It involves me running out that door. The problem is only one of us survives. What? you got a better idea?

"**You're very pathetic in these situations Gumball" said Lex**

Bobert: 7

Darwin: Defuse him!

Gumball: What? Like, water him down?

Darwin: No, not dilute defuse. Like a bomb!

Bobert: 6

Gumball: HMM Do you have one of those tiny, tiny screwdrivers? No? OH, well

Bobert: 5

Gumball: Who would have thought that it would all end like this, huh?

Darwin: There's still five seconds to do something!

Bobert: 4

Darwin: What are you doing?!

Gumball: I'm waitng until he gets to three so I get that super strength you get in Life-Threaten situations

"**That'll never work" said Anais**

Bobert: 3

Gumball: Not gonna happen

Bobert: 2

Gumball: So, I guess It's time for some good last words, huh?

Bobert: 1

Bobert: 0. 24 Hours completes Slave mode de-activated. Want to play another game?

Gumball: UH. Yeah all right

"**Lets hope that doesn't end out bad" said Lex as everyone left the theater**

(On the bridge)

Lex was getting ready to leave

"Well it's been great hanging out but I better get back to Earth" said Lex as she tried to fit into the teleporter

"Wait, you don't have to go. If you want you can stay here" said Gumball

"Really?" asked Lex happily

"Sure, we need more people to talk to up here" said Darwin

"You can be a member of our family" said Richard

"Really? Oh thank you Richard" said Lex joyfully as everyone got in a group hug

"You're a family member now, you can call us mom and dad" said Nicole

"Thanks mom" said Lex

The video phone started ringing

"I got it" said Lex

"Okay, my test is complete. This cartoon makes people love each other. Brain man, send this report to the institute" shouted Peal to brain man

Brain man and chip walked in still wearing their 60's clothes and carrying suitcases

"I'm sorry pearl, but we are leaving. Our music inspired people"

"We're going on the road" said Chip

"Yes, to cities like Orlando, Dallas, las Vegas" said brain

"Yes we're opening up the Santa pants reunion tour down in Santa Cruz" said Chip

"Oh, well good for you 2. But before you go I have some parting gifts for both of you, these are hand made love necklaces I made to remember me by" said Pearl handing them 2 leather necklaces with a small bomb on them

"Pearl you are too kind for this world. Chip, hit me with some lyrics" said Brain man

Chip started singing horribly as the 2 left. Pearl hit a button on a detonator and the necklaces exploded

"Now those 2 are 8 miles high" said Pearl before pushing a button

**(Mighty Science Theater plays during credits)**

**Mystery Gumball Theater 3000**

**Created by agent BM**

**Starring:**

**Gumball**

**Darwin**

**Anais**

**Richard**

**Nicole**

**Lexboss, who will be now known as Lex**

**Pearl **

**Professor Chip**

**Brain man**

**Scripts made from tawog wiki, but not accurately**

**Thank you lexgirl for that interesting talk we had last night that made me put some things in the last bridge sequence**

**Special thanks to all those who sent in letters, but try to write letters that don't make me want to puke at night. Talking about those things Lex wrote in her story on a kids story, you make me sick**

**Keep circulating the tapes and episodes, whatever that means**

**I don't own TAWOG**


End file.
